I Love My Butler!
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Gumi, seorang anak tunggal keluarga van Chloral ternyata jatuh cinta pada butlernya yang setia, Gakupo, yang juga jatuh cinta padanya. Warning : typos, OOC-ness. RnR please.


**Tittle : I Love My Butler!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**.**

**Rate : K+**

**.**

**Warning : OOC-ness, typos.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu malam yang tenang sedang didakan sebuah pesta rutin yang diadakan dua minggu sekali di kediaman nona Gumi van Chloral di Chloral's Manor.

Pesta tersebut berlangsung dengan cukup meriah, namun tidak seperti pesta rakyat biasa yang meriah namun nampak begitu ricuh. Pesta ini lebih berkesan elegan layaknya pesta para bangsawan lainnya.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang yang terurai dengan sangat anggun berjalan langkah demi langkah dari tangga utama di Chloral's Manor menuju ruang utama.

Gadis itu begitu memukau para undangan pesta tersebut, terutama para undangan pria.

Gadis tersebut mengenakan _dress _berwarna krem yang nampak sedikit mencolok dengan hiasan bunga-bunga mawar merah di sekitarnya.

Gadis itu—sebut saja Gumi, ia adalah putri tunggal dari Charles van Chloral dan Elizabeth van Chloral yang merupakan bangsawan di negeri itu. Namun naas, kedua orang tuanya tewas dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran pada tahun 1867.

Langkah kaki gadis itu begitu anggun, wajahnya yang tenang seakan-akan dapat menghipnotis semua tamu yang datang. Gadis yang merupakan satu-satunya ahli waris dari keluarga van Chloral tersebut adalah gadis paling cantik yang ada di masa itu.

**Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Setelah suara dentingan gelas terdengar, barulah semua tamu yang menghadiri pesta tersebut seluruhnya menghadap kepada Gumi.

"Perhatian bagi para tamu undangan sekalian... Saya selaku pewaris dari keluarga ini hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi setiap undangan yang hadir pada pesta rutin yang selalu diadakan oleh keluarga van Chloral. Silahkan kembali menikmati pestanya..." ucap sang nona berambut hijau tersebut.

Lalu, nona Gumi van Chloral berjalan ke arah semula ia datang tadi dan pergi ke balkon yang ada di lantai dua.

Balkon itu sunyi dan sepi. Nona Gumi duduk sendirian di bangku khas tuan putri yang ada di balkon itu.

Sinar bulan nampak setia menyinari sang putri bangsawan yang kesepian itu.

Gumi pun menengadah ke langit untung menatap sang permaisuri langit bernama bulan yang tidak pernah jemu untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Pesta ini tidak ada gunanya..." gumam nona Gumi. "Aku tidak akan pernah menemukan pasangan hidupku di pesta ini."

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi datang dengan terengah-engah ke arah nona Gumi.

Pria tersebut memakai pakaian serba hitam yang terlihat begitu maskulin, rambutnya yang berwarna keunguan itu terurai dengan indah akibat terpaan sinar bulan.

"Ada apa, Gakupo?" ucap nona Gumi yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang dapat dikatakan sebagai "butler" setianya itu.

Seorang butler berambut ungu dengan wajah yang sangat maskulin tersebut mulai berjalan mendekati majikannya.

"Apakah nona Gumi tidak ingin pergi ke dalam dan ikut berpesta? Saya lihat ada seorang pemuda tampan yang datang..."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan pria manapun... Aku hanya ingin sendiri..."

"Jangan begitu, nona. Saya tau nona sangatlah kesepian, jadi, hal ini patut dicoba kan? Saya yakin orang tua nona juga akan bertindak demikian dengan menyuruh nona mengikuti pesta."

Nona Gumi terdiam sejenak. Gakupo selalu dapat membujuk nona Gumi yang keras kepala itu.

Pada akhirnya, Gumi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Gakupo tersenyum kecil mengetahui sang majikan dapat menurut dengan mudah.

'Itu baru nona Gumi yang kukenal...' ucap Gakupo dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nona Gumi berjalan menuju ruang tengah tempat pesta berlangsung.

Sesampainya di sana, ia dihampiri oleh seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang yang berkilau.

"Selamat malam nona Gumi van Chloral," sapa pemuda itu. "Maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?"

Nona Gumi hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah pemuda tersebut menuju lantai dansa.

Keduanya berdansa dengan gerakan yang sedikit kaku, mungkin karena mereka belum cukup mengenal satu sama lain.

Saat tengah berdansa, tanpa sengaja pemuda yang mengajak nona Gumi berdansa menginjak kaki kiri nona Gumi.

"Ma-maafkan aku nona Gumi..." ucap pemuda itu.

Nona Gumi hanya terdiam sambil menahan sakit, lalu berbalik meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, nona..." ucap pemuda tersebut dengan wajah menyesal.

"Aku tak apa-apa, tuan Len van Staghand," jawab nona Gumi dengan wajah tak acuh.

Nona Gumi pun berjalan pergi menuju tempatnya semula, balkon rumahnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Nona Gumi apakah an—"

"Berisik!"

Nona Gumi kembali pada posisinya semula, duduk di atas sebuah kursi kebesaran khas tuan putri miliknya.

Wajah nona Gumi nampak masam dan cibiran kecil muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

Gakupo yang melihat majikannya seperti itu merasa sedikit khawatir dan mendekati majikannya.

"Nona..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka mengadakan pesta seperti ini!"

"Tapi, ini untuk kebaikan nona juga. Nona juga harus segera mendapatkan pasangan..."

"Tapi, jika pesta ini untuk kebaikanku, kenapa aku harus repot-repot berbicara dengan orang-orang yang tidak kukenal? Dan kenapa kakiku harus terinjak saat sedang berdansa?"

"Eh—?"

Gakupo tersenyum bijak dan menepuk pelan bahu majikannya.

"Tidak selamanya segala sesuatu berjalan dengan mudah, nona..."

"Ta-tapi, tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang mudah yang terjadi padaku!"

Nona Gumi hampir menangis, dan Gakupo pun duduk bersimpuh dengan satu lutut di depan nona Gumi dan mencium tangan kanannya.

"Karena itu saya ada di sini untuk menemani dan membantu nona..." ucap Gakupo dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Gakupo..." ucap nona Gumi pelan.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai butler anda. Saya sudah ditakdirkan untuk mengabdi pada keluarga van Chloral," ucap Gakupo menambahkan.

"Sudah ditakdirkan ya..." ucap nona Gumi berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm?" ucap Gakupo bingung.

Nona Gumi terdiam sejenak dan kembali memalingkan wajah menatap bulan.

Wajahnya nampak sedih dan air matanya nampak tertahan.

"Aku ingin pergi tidur, antarkan aku ke kamarku, Gakupo..." ucap nona Gumi pelan.

"_Yes, my princess..._" jawab Gakupo sambil menuntun nona Gumi berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, nona Gumi meminta Gakupo untuk tetap tinggal dan menemaninya di kamar untuk beberapa saat.

"Gakupo, tolong temani aku sampai aku tertidur," ucap nona Gumi yang sudah mengenakan baju tidurnya.

"Baiklah nona," jawab Gakupo singkat.

Malam ini, entah kenapa nona Gumi sangat susah untuk jatuh tertidur. Ia merasa gelisah dan sedikit berdebar-debar saat Gakupo duduk di sebelah kasurnya untuk menunggu dirinya jatuh tertidur, padahal hal tersebut tidak pernah terjadi padanya selama ini.

Gumi yang semula berbaring langsung berubah duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Nona Gumi?" tanya Gakupo pada majikannya yang susah tidur tersebut.

"Gakupo, kemari sebentar..."

"Eh?"

"Tolong kemari sebentar..."

Gakupo pun menuruti peruntah majikannya tersebut dan duduk di atas kasur nona Gumi, tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa nona?" ucap Gakupo penasaran.

"Peluk aku," jawab nona Gumi pelan.

Gakupo merasa sedikit kaget. Selama ini, nona Gumi belum pernah meminta untuk dipeluk oleh siapapun termasuk Gakupo sendiri.

"_Pardon me, miss?_"

"_Just hug me, silly!_" jawab nona Gumi sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang nampak sedikit memerah.

Gakupo pun dengan takut-takut memeluk nona Gumi. Rasanya sangat aneh saat seorang butler memeluk majikannya, akan tetapi, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh pada diri Gakupo saat itu.

Nona Gumi membalas pelukan Gakupo dengan erat. Gakupo terbelalak kaget saat dipeluk oleh nona Gumi, tetapi ia memilih untuk tetap bungkam.

Mereka saling berpelukan kurang lebih selama setengah jam hingga akhirnya nona Gumi tertidur di pelukan Gakupo.

'Ada apa dengan nona Gumi hari ini?' batin Gakupo dalam hati.

Setelah nona Gumi tertidur pulas, dengan sangat hati-hati Gakupo membaringkan nona Gumi ke atas kasurnya.

Gakupo yang masih duduk di atas kasur nona Gumi memperhatikan wajah majikannya dengan begitu seksama.

'Nona...' ucap Gakupo dalam hati.

Sebenarnya, semenjak Gakupo mulai mengabdi pada keluarga van Chloral, ia sudah jatuh hati pada majikannya tersebut. Tapi, apalah arti seorang butler? Ia begitu tidak pantas bersanding dengan majikannya sendiri.

Gakupo pun beranjak dari atas kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar nona Gumi.

"Gakupo..." suara nona Gumi terdengar seperti berbisik.

Gakupo berbalik untuk melihat keadaan majikannya tersebut. Nampaknya, nona Gumi hanya sedang mengigau.

Gakupo pun berjalan pergi dengan tawa kecil yang mengiringi langkah kakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, Gakupo masuk ke kamar nona Gumi dengan niat untuk membangunkannya.

"Nona Gumi..." ucapnya pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh nona Gumi.

"Ngh..." ucap nona Gumi yang masih belum ingin bangun.

Nona Gumi memang sangat susah jika dibangunkan jika sudah pagi.

"Nona Gumi, ayo cepat bangun..." bisik Gakupo di telinga kiri nona Gumi, napasnya yang panas menerpa telinga nona Gumi yang mana membuat nona Gumi merasa kaget lalu terbangun.

"Ga... Ku... Po...?" ucap nona Gumi sambil menggosok-gosokkan matanya.

"_Good morning, princess,_" ucap Gakupo dengan senyum manis yang ia sunggingkan terhadap majikannya.

"_Morning..._" jawab nona Gumi sambil bermalas-malasan.

Gakupo lalu mencium kening nona Gumi seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada nona Gumi sejak kecil.

"Gakupo..."

"Ya, nona?"

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba nona Gumi mencium bibir Gakupo. Gakupo sangat _shock_ dan mencoba untuk lepas dari iuman itu.

"M-miss...?" ucap Gakupo yang wajahnya terlihat begitu merah.

"Ya?" tanya nona Gumi.

"Kenapa nona—"

"Maksudmu, kenapa aku menciummu, begitu?"

"Ya."

"Aku menyukaimu, Gakupo."

Gakupo terdiam sekaligus takjub. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Ta-tapi nona..."

"Kau tahu kenapa selama ini aku tidak ingin berkenalan dengan pria lain? Itu semua karena aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan mereka."

"Nona, akan tetapi aku hanya—"

"Seorang butler, kan?"

Gakupo mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah nona Gumi.

"Aku tidak perduli jika kau hanyalah seorang butler. Tidak ada larangan untuk menyukai seorang butler kan?"

"Benar, tapi..."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu! Aku suka Gakupo apa adanya!"

Wajah nona Gumi memerah saat mengatakan hal tersebut pada Gakupo, begitu pula dengan Gakupo yang mendengarnya.

"Nona yakin dengan hal ini?"tanya Gakupo dengan agak khawatir.

"Ya, sangat yakin!"

"Terima kasih no—"

"Aku suka kau Gaku—hmph!"

Gakupo mencium bibir nona Gumi dengan lebut. Bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Gakupo lalu melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir nona Gumi.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena nona selalu memotong pembicaraan saya," ucap Gakupo dengan senyum jahil.

"A-apa?" jawab nona Gumi dengan wajah sedikit bingung bercampur jengkel.

Wajah nona Gumi menjadi cemberut dan Gakupo langsung mencium pipi nona Gumi.

"_I am sorry, my princess..._" ucap Gakupo pelan.

"_Okay, okay my beloved butler_!" jawab Gumi sambil memeluk Gakupo dengan erat.

Mulai saat ini, nona Gumi van Chloral akan menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia sambil didampingi oleh butler setia keluarga van Chloral yang sangat dicintainya, yang bernama Gakupo Kamui.

_**~Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hallo Minna! Maroo balik lagi dengan cerita**** baru mengenai Vocaloid! ****Walaupun cerita Maroo yang lain masih banyak yang belum selesai. Hehehe, peace! Kebetulan, cerita ini muncul begitu aja pas Maroo selesai baca komik Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler. Tapi, maaf ya kalau cerita ini begitu pendek. ****Terus, Maroo lagi jatuh cinta banget dengan yang namanya Kamui Gakupo. Maroo sampai bikin repot teman Maroo di sekolah gara-gara ngomongin Gakupo melulu *curcol* XD**

**Sekian dulu dari Maroo. Buat semua fanfic yang tertunda, Maroo janji bakal cepat-cepat update. Jangan lupa di review ya Minna! **

**Arigatooooo~ :D**


End file.
